You Can Feel The Tension
is the sixth episode of Survivor: Egypt. Summary Osiris Honey M. is pissed at Brooke for flipping. Brooke tells Honey M. that it wouldn't make a difference if she voted against Logan. Honey M. feels terrible, she knows she might be the next one to go home. Candice, Logan and Janice are super excited about their victory against Declan, Honey M. and Brooke. Candice says that it was about time they defeated the trio. Janice is glad too. She states that they should start working with Joseph. Logan is in while Candice isn't sure. She feels something off on him. At the other side of the tribe, Joseph is talking with Kiki, Stephen and Ali. They all talk about the twist being a possible punishment. Stephen says that Honey M. will most likely receive the punishment because she's the type of person who does so. Challenge + Twist The final ten arrive at the challenge area. Jeff tells the players that today, a punishment has been chosen. One of the players will have a penalty vote tonight. And the way they decide it today is the person who gets last in the challenge receives the penalty vote. The challenge today is Make-Your-Top-Tower. The players have to make a large tower of bricks. The two who have the highest tower after five minutes win individual immunity. The person with the shortest tower receives the penalty vote. Survivors ready? GO! Everyone works on their tower. Stephen, Logan, Janice, Candice, Honey M. and Brooke are all doing very well. Piper is doing great too until her tower breaks, having to restart again. After five minutes, Logan and Stephen got the highest towers, making them the winners of the challenge. Piper got the shortest so she will be receiving the penalty vote. Osiris Right back at camp, Piper is freaking out. She tells Joseph to come and have him bring Stephen, Kiki and Ali. As the five sit down, Piper begs them to not vote for her. She thinks that Honey M. should go home because she thinks she's a b*tch. Kiki rolls her eyes. Joseph says they will take it into consideration. Piper leaves and Joseph says that they won't do that. Honey M. and Brooke then arrive and ask the group of four to join them to vote for Candice. She is too big of a threat and this is the only time they might get the chance to take her out. The group agrees and the two girls then leave. Joseph decides to make a confessional and talks to the camera, saying that he has played everyone really well. He realizes Ali has been listening to his confession. He is busted. Ali doesn't know what to say and just leaves. Joseph has to do some work because if Ali runs his mouth, his game is gone. Joseph quickly heads to Candice, Janice and Logan. Joseph tells them that Ali should go home because he's a floater and he's dangerous. While Logan and Janice are sold, happy to be part of the majority, Candice doesn't know about that. She rather sees Honey M. leaving. Joseph then leaves and goes back to his own group. Back at his group, Joseph makes a lie and says that Ali has tried to betray the alliance. Kiki and Spencer are shocked, not knowing that it's all a big lie. Tribal Council The ten players arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Candice how it feels to be up for elimination for the first time this season. She says that she expects the worst but she stays positive minded. Jeff then asks Ali what he thinks should be done tonight. As Ali replies, Joseph quickly looks at him. Ali says that the biggest threat needs to go home. Honey M. smiles. The players then vote. Jeff reveals the votes. . . . First vote... . . . Piper (Penalty Vote) . . . Candice . . . Honey M. . . . Candice . . . Honey M. That's two votes Honey M., two votes Candice and one vote Piper . . . Candice . . . . . . Ali . . . Ali . . . Ali 3 votes Ali, 3 votes Candice, 2 votes Honey M., 1 vote Piper Ali is seen shocked, not knowing why he received votes. Janice is holding Candice's hand while Honey M. looks suspicious at Brooke. . . . . . . Ali . . . . . . 5th person voted out of Survivor: Egypt... . . . . . . Ali (5-3-2-1) Ali blushes. He looks at Kiki and Stephen who look away. Ali doesn't know how to react and gets his torch snuffed. Honey M. glares at Joseph while Candice smiles. She hugs Logan and is happy to have made it through. Votes Joseph voted Ali: "You have been nothing but loyal, but in order to keep playing the game I do now I have to vote you out. You're going down as one of the most loyal players and if you hadn't listened to my confessional, you wouldn't have gone home." Kiki voted Ali: "How could you try to take one of us out?! We have been nothing but nice to you." Stephen voted Ali: "According to what I've heard, you went behind our backs to target us. Bunking with the devil at this point is bad, Ali." Janice voted Ali: "Do I want to vote for you? Hell no because you're pretty much a floater and you're easy to beat in challenges. But, the majority is voting you and if I have to vote you to save my allies, I'll do it. I - don't - care." Logan voted Ali: "Sorry dude but this is how it rolls..." Ali voted Candice: "The queen... you have to go sorry.." Honey M. voted Candice: "How have you survived this long? Why would anyone like the barbie doll with the big titts and the incredibly annoying arrogance. You have to go home right now." Brooke voted Candice: "These people are so stupid for not voting you. You're the one who is gonna win this game." Candice voted Honey M.: "Oh my god you're such a little brat. If something doesn't go your way you want to push people down in order to get what you want. Let me tell you this, when I play this isn't happening. So even if you survive, I'm still coming for you." Piper voted Honey M.: "I know I'm safe, I know you're safe but still I couldn't hold myself against voting for you with your big teeth. F*ck you!!" Final Words "But why? I think I have missed something. I hope I didn't make someone upset. Why got I voted out?! WHY!!!" - Ali, 10th Place